


No Labels

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff still isn't sure how it happened. Any of it, really. Lame title is lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Labels

Jeff still isn't sure how it happened. Any of it, really.

Rich gives him 'lessons' on Being Good, which basically means they hang out once or twice a week. He shows him how to make kettle korn, makes him act out fake social situations with him. Sometimes they cook dinner, or Jeff will bring take-out with him when he comes, and they'll usually finish the night with a movie and a beer.

Well. Sometimes it's a beer. But Rich only believes in recreational drinking on special occasions, and that's just too many calories for Jeff to ingest willy-nilly. Bodies and temples and all that. More often it's coffee, hot tea occasionally, which Jeff thinks is an extremely acquired taste. Once it was fruit smoothies.

Eventually Jeff gives up on hating—er, disliking Rich so persistently. For one thing, holding a grudge is a lot of work—more that Jeff is willing to put into this guy, and secondly, sometimes Rich actually _is_ fun to talk to. Even if it's often just Jeff trying to get a rise out of him, which hasn’t happened yet. Rich is ridiculously resistant to manipulation; it's practically a superpower.

You could say they were friends, if watching movies and knitting tea cozies together makes you friends. Jeff still isn’t sure, but he doesn’t really care about slapping a label on anything.

Then one night, for reasons Jeff still can't pin down, he and Rich lean into each other at exactly the same time and kiss.

It's kind of a strange one, too. Jeff had kind of taken for granted that Rich would be a perfect kisser, just as unrealistically good at it as he is at everything else but, surprisingly, he's downright clumsy. His lips fumble against Jeff's, and he can't seem to figure out how to breathe through his nose, so he keeps pulling away for a beat to suck in air. Eventually Jeff gets fed up—he's never been a very patient guy, not with other people, at any rate.

He holds Rich's face firmly between his hands and takes control of the kiss, softening it and preventing Rich from fumbling around like a horny teenager in a movie theatre. Instead of messy, kind of open-mouthed kisses, he leaves tantalizing, lingering touches on the other man's lips, at the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and neck, tilting his head back to make room. Teeth are introduced to the equation, and he smirks against skin brushed with end-of-the-day stubble as Rich gasps and jerks a little.

Jeff would say he's almost virginal, but that sounds mean for some reason, so he doesn't. He pushes closer, maneuvering Rich onto his back, kneeling over him and starts to play around. Kissing, sucking, nibbling and licking the other’s neck and jawline, eventually venturing down till his lips meet the collar of his shirt, at which time he growls irritably and undoes buttons with one hand as the other keeps Rich still.

“Jeff—“

In response, Jeff bites his chest particularly hard, and laps at the spot approvingly when Rich obediently goes silent.

So now, occasionally they make out instead of watching a movie.

It changes very little; Jeff still doesn’t know what to call them.


End file.
